Mario Pirate Hacks
Mario has appeared in many pirated games for the Famicom and NES like Kart Fighter and Super Mario World (Famicom), but he also appeared in cheap graphical hacks of other licensed video games. Often released for Famiclone systems, like the Dendy, these hacks of games like Tiny Toon Adventures, Joe And Mac, and Armadillo cheaply place a Mario character over the main character's sprites. Numbered Hacks These games were numbered to make it seem like they were an extension of the original trilogy. 1990 Super Bros. 4 Hack of the Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2 that changes the title screen, some of the graphics, and edits some of the power-ups to do different things - a Super Mushroom turns Mario into Fire Mario, and a Starman allows Mario to swim in the air; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3, although some sprites are custom. Trivia *''921001'' is written on the PCB which likely point to October 1st, 1992. 506.JPG Super Mario Bros. 4 (FDS Conversion)(Unl)-!--0.png Mario IV Hack of Armadillo which changes the title screen and replaces the main character with Mario. Some of the graphics were taken from from Dian Shi Ma Li and Super Mario Bros. 3. An alternate version of the hack has a stage select that enables starting form any of the eight worlds. Trivia *It is unknown from whom it originates. Although one of the numerous release has an almost identical PCB to Super Bros. 7. It hints JY likely released it at some point. *One PCB reads 911223 suggesting the hack was either first released very early into 1992 or had already hit the markets on or later than December 23rd, 1991. Mario1.jpg Sb4.jpg ma4io.png mario4fsd.png Super Bros 5 Same as the PAL version of Super Mario Bros. 2, except the title screen has been changed and Mario's name is now misspelled as "Merio" in the story text. A variant of this game exists under the name Super Bros. 2. Mario3.jpg mario5t6gt.png mario5gp.png Super Bros. 6 Hack of Tiny Toon Adventures which changes part of the title screen, and replaces some of Buster Bunny's sprites with a pink Mario. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario5.jpg Mario4.jpg tiny toon.png GRAND DAD: Super Mario 7 A very infamous hack of The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy which changes part of the title screen and some of the sprites replace Fred's head with Mario's. The copyrights at the end of the game were all changed to XXXXXXX. Some of the graphics were taken from Dian Shi Ma Li and Super Mario Bros. 3. The game starts on the map screen, allowing you to play any of the first 3 levels at the start of the game. Trivia *The first release likely originate from JY Company. One PROM on the PCB has JY215 written on it. Mario6.jpg grand dad.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.43.38 AM.png Super Bros. 8 Hack of Don Doko Don 2 which changes the title screen and replaces the two characters with Mario and Luigi. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. In the ending, the game is referred to as Super Mario Part 6 instead. Trivia *The first release likely originate from JY Company. The PCB has 2 PROMs suggesting this, one reads JY-A1 and another JY211. *The PCB manufacture code imply it would have been made during March 1992. Mario7.jpg|First print Sb8a.jpg|Second print titleof8.png mario8gpf.png Super Mario World 9 Hack of Adventure Island 2 which replaces all of Master Higgins' sprites with Mario. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. A variant of this game exists under the name Super Bros. 9. Trivia *''920618'' is printed on the PCB. It is likely the manufacture or design date. It might be released on or later than June 18th, 1992 Sb9.jpg Mario8.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.39.18 PM.png s-l1600 (0).jpg|Wario Land Variant ''Super Bros. 10: Kung Fu Mari Hack of ''Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu which changes the title screen and swaps out Jackie Chan's head with Mario's. Trivia *The reprint shown below has 810425C written on it (April 25th, 1992). It means Mario 10 had already hit the market by then. Sb10b.jpg | Reprint (VT-1002) Mario10.jpg Mario11.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.42.38 PM.png s-l1600 (1).jpg|Wario Land Variant ''Mario Adventures 11 Hack of ''Adventure Island 3 which replaces all of Master Higgins' sprites with Mario. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario Bros 2 (FDS Version) and Tiny Toon Adventures (The logo was used on the title screen) Trivia *Mario 11 and Mario 14 have both almost identical PCBs. Sb11.jpg Mario12.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.30.14 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.30.30 AM.png s-l1600 (2).jpg|Wario Land Variant ''Super Mario 12 A simple title hack of ''Yossy no Cookie (Yoshi's Cookie). IMG_2603-2.JPG Mario 12 Title Screen.png Mario 12 Gameplay.png ''Super Mario 13 Hack of ''Saiyuuki World II ''(AKA ''Whomp 'Em) that replaces the main character's sprite with Mario's. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. Trivia *PCB reads 820212C which translates to (February 12th 1993). Mario13.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.40.41 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.40.59 AM.png ''Super Mario 14 Hack of ''Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 3: Taiketsu! Zouringen ''(AKA ''Kid Niki: Radical Ninja 3) that changes the title screen and replaces a few of the character's sprites with Mario and enemies with Koopas and Spinies and some itens with Coins and Mushrooms. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 2 (FDS Coversion) and Super Mario Bros 3. A variant of this game exists under the name Samurai Mario. Trivia *Mario 14 PCB is almost identical to Mario 11. Sb14.jpg Mario16.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.45.17 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.45.50 AM.png ''Super Mario 14 (15) Hack of ''Tiny Toon Adventures 2 that, like Super Bros. 6, replaces Buster Bunny (along with other characters, such as Babs Bunny) with a pink Mario and uses graphics from Super Mario Bros. 3. Some cart labels show the number 15 but in-game it is still referred to as 14. Mario15.jpg mario14t.png mario14gp.png Mario 15 (AKA Sonic Bros.) Hack of Super Mario Bros. that changes most, if not all of the sprites to be based on Sonic the Hedgehog and removes the Mario logo. Some versions of the game are glitched and start in a "World 0", which is an underwater World 4-4, requiring the player to quickly press Start the instant the game boots up to play from World 1. Mario17.jpg|"Fixed" version Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.49.38 PM.png Mario 16 (AKA Super Bros Jurassic Park) Hack of Joe and Mac that changes the title screen, the game start with 10 lives instead 3 and some of Joe's sprites are replaced with Mario. The game was released in 1993 and rereleased in 1996. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. Trivia *PCB manufacture code reads 810936C which translates to (September '92). 16.jpg|Spanish box 2A744A72C.jpg|Original cartridge Mario19.jpg|Generic reprint Titleofjoemario.jpg gameplayofmario16joe.png ''Super Bros 16 Hack of ''Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 2: Karakuri Land (AKA Kid Niki: Radical Ninja 2) that replaces the main character with a poorly drawn Mario, the game start with 10 lives instead 3 and 5 points of energy instead of 0. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.47.28 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.47.51 AM.png ''Super Bros. 17: Fighting of the Mali Lugi Hack of ''Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers that changes the title screen and replaces Chip, Dale, and two enemies with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Bowser, respectively. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3 and Yoshi's Cookie. Mario20.jpg malilugi.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.34.07 AM.png Non-Numbered Hacks These games were pirate hacks that were released on original Famicom cartridges. ''Mali Boss Hack of ''Hammerin' Harry that changes the title screen and replaces the main character's head with Mario and enemies with Toads. Graphics are used from Yoshi's Cookie and Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario24.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.58.53 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.59.06 AM.png ''Super Mali Splash Bomb'' (AKA'' Super Mali Soda Water) Hack of ''Keroppi to Keroleen no Splash Bomb that changes the title screen and replaces Keroppi with Luigi. Graphics are used from Yoshi's Cookie. MarioPirate21.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.56.54 AM.png ''Super Mali Hero Legends'' (AKA Hero Mali Brothers) Hack of Little Ninja Brothers that changes the title screen and replaces the Ninja Bros. with the Mario Bros. malits.png maligps.png Images.jpg ''M.C. Mario Hack of ''M.C. Kids that changes the title screen and replaces the two kids with Mario and Luigi. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. The opening segment at the beginning showing two M.C. Kids reading the book is cut out and takes you right to Ronald's house instead. Trivia *The variant shown below has a PCB with 811209C on it. It translates to (December 9th, 1992). This is likely a reprint by another distributor, suggesting this game was released before that. Mario21.jpg McMario.jpg | variant mct.png mcgp.png ''Pizza Pop Mario Hack of ''Pizza Pop that changes the title screen replaces the pizza delivery guy with Mario. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario23.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.00.32 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.00.47 AM.png ''Super Bros. Pocker Mali Hack of ''Crayon Shin-Chan: Ora to Poi Poi that replaces Shinnosuke with Mario. All of Shinnosuke's story graphics have been erased, leaving the other Crayon Shin-Chan characters, including the text, fully intact. All references to Shinnosuke via dialogue are retained. pocker.png poki.png ''Mario Rider Hack of ''Top Rider, sometimes named "Super Mario Kart Rider," which replaces the head of the biker with a Super Mario Bros. 3 sprite; some variants have multiple heads to choose from in the form of other Mario characters. This hack changes the controls to support a normal controller as the original game required a bike peripheral to play it. $_57 (1).JPG Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.35.24 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.36.17 AM.png ''Mario Kart Hack of ''F1 Race that changes the three courses to Mushroom, Flower, and Lightning Cup and allows the player to play as either Mario or Luigi, graphics are used from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7 (with lower resolution and less colors). The game only appears on the Famiclone system Family Karaoto. mario kart nes.png mario kart select.png mariorace.png ''Bugger Man Hack of ''Bomber Man featuring a poorly colored Goomba as the main character, only found on a 45 in 1 multicart. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3 and Armadillo. bugger.png ''Miss Peach World Hack of ''Menace Beach (AKA Sunday Funday) that replaces the skateboarding kid with a character that barely resembles Princess Peach. why does this exist.png Hacks of Mario These games are essentially vice versa of the other bootlegs, in that these are hacks of Mario games with different characters in them. ''Pandamar Hack of ''Super Mario Bros. that replaces nearly all enemy and tile sprites, changes Mario into a panda, and poorly edits the music to be a short, looping tune. The game itself is based on '' 2'', a title hack of SMB. The game has only been found built in to clone systems. ''Frog Prince/Mushroom Both are hacks of ''Pandamar with different protagonists, enemies, music, etc. Both are made by the same hacking group and are nearly identical to each other. ''Pka Chu/Pocket Maero Hack of ''Mushroom with Pikachu and the same music as Pandamar. ''Super Mario Sister Hack of ''Super Mario Bros. 3 that replaces Mario & Luigi with female counterparts, the game start with 10 lives instead of 5 and some graphics are modified. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.04.57 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.05.14 AM.png ''Super Simpsons Hack of ''Super Mario Bros. that replaces Mario with Bart Simpson. 828px-SuperSimpsons-350x242.jpg SuperSimpsons01.png SuperSimpsons02.png ''Roge Brer/Rouge Brothers Hacks of ''Mario Bros. found on plug 'n play systems that replace Mario and Luigi with generic characters or they use the sprites of Milon from Milon's Secret Castle. A later revision changes the Shellcreepers into an orange Meowky from Mappy, although the other enemies remain the same. rougebro.png Trivia *Almost all Mario pirate hacks use graphics from Super Mario Bros. 3 and/or Yoshi's Cookie, as these official games were made around the time when the first Mario graphic hacks were made. These games were also made around the time when Famiclone systems (NES clones) were made. *''Mario 16'' for the Dendy was reviewed on the game show Dendy: The New Reality. The original Joe & Mac was also reviewed later; the host was seemingly under the impression that Mario 16 was the original and Joe & Mac was the hack, when it is the other way around. *''Grand Dad'' has become a small internet meme as a result of Joel from Vinesauce's reaction to the game's title screen which consists of a modified Fortran from Dian Shi Ma Li with bloody teeth and the Flintstones theme that kicks after Joel first shouts out "Grand Dad". *A number of fan-made hacks have also been bootlegged as part of PocketNES compilations; these include Super Mario Mappy (Mappy), Mario Runner (Lode Runner), Balloon Mario (Balloon Fight), Koopa Invaders (Space Invaders), Mario & Luigi (Nuts & Milk), Maria Sisters (Mario Brothers) and Bomber Mario (Bomberman). Download Category:Games Category:Mario games Category:Sonic games Download